The love, The feeling
by HinaHyuga
Summary: A kiss that made their soul fly, but is true?


**Hey people. Here a random oneshot I made. **

**Please enjoy. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"Is it true?" A girl asked as she stared at a young girl sitting in one of the bleachers. Her names was Bella and she was there to see her brother at a cheerleading competion along with some of her classmate. Including the guy she almost kissed the last day of school.

Even if it had been 3 day ago, the moment hunted her. He had been teasing her all day about kissing him and when she gave up and accepted the dare her friend had given her to kiss him he ran away.

She liked him, and she wanted to kiss him but she didn't want to admit it.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Huh?" I asked confuse as I looked at Jessica who I hadn't expect to see again.

"Is it true that you wanted to kiss Edward?" She asked. I looked at her back and every classmate of mine was looking at me, including him.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Edward" She said.

"How can you believe him, really? You know I hate that guy" I said as I glared at him. Jessica looked back at him and then back at me.

"You're right. I don't know what was I thinking" She said with a laugh. "I'm sorry"

"No worries" I said with a smile. "Good luck" Jessica smiled back at me and ran back to where everyone was waiting for an answer. I watched as she explain what had happened. As soon as she finished he looked at me and glared at him. Deep inside me I knew he would do that, and I was prepared to my reaction.

As much as I glared he wouldn't look away. It made me nervous. "I have to the bathroom" I annouced to my mother who sat right beside me glued to her phone. I stuffed my I-pod in my pocket and made my way down.

I wasn't sure where the bathroom was, but I wasn't one of those girl who liked to ask dirrection besides I need to be away for a while. As I was about to made my way throught some dark stairs someone grabbed my arms and pulled me in to the corner and help his hand in my mouth.

My heart started pounding and my knee started to shake. "I'm gonna die" I thought.

"Why didn't you tell them the truth?" A male voice asked quietly in my ear. I blinked a couple of times and shoved the guy away. When I turned around I stared at Edward who was glaring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled. He went to grab me again but I ran up the stair, I shouldn't have left my mothers side. As I climbed tha last stair to get to my mother I was pulled down again. This time he conered me.

"Why did you lie?" He asked. "You said you wanted to kiss me"

"I didn't!" I yelled but he hushed me. "I didn't okay! It was all a dare!"

"A dare!" He asked. "So, you were going to use me?" He asked.

"Oh please. I knew you were all talked" I said as I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't going to happen"

"I want it" He said after a moment of silence.

"You want what?"

"That kiss?"

"Dude I already told you, you were going to do it anyway, I wasn't going to let you" I said. "I only agree so you would let me alone. I knew you were going to be scare and then you will leave me alone. Although I didn't expect this"

"I didn't kiss you because there were too many people" He said.

"You don't have to lie to me. I wasn't hurt" I lied.

"I wish you were" He said. "I know you are" This made me furious, I didn't want his pity,. I was sick of my feeling, of his teasing, of his charm. I lifted one hand, to either shove him or slap him, and he caugh it.

He caugh me.

As we stared at each other I felt a tingeling heat, like a blush but much stronger, something was about to happened.

And then he kissed me. I was surprise when my arms slipped themselves around his neck and running my finger through his dark brown hair. His arms were around my waist, keeping me close to him.

"Oh my" I heard someone said. Then I realice what had happened. I realice what I had done. Before I could give someone a change to see me I jumped away from him and ran up the stairs.

I sat next to my mother, with my I-pod very loud, drowing the cheers. I watched him cheer with the team and I watched him win. They were good, he was good. As my mother dragged me down to congratulated my mother I prayed he would be somewhere else, but he wasn't. He was standing right next to my brother. It looked like he was waiting for me, but I dought it, he didn't know I had a brother.

As my mom hugged my brother we stared at each other but I said nothing.

That was the last time I saw him.

Summer passed quickly and I finally found myself in college. I was grownup now. I was working and preparing myself for my future.

After the first month, I was finally setting in. On tusday after I left my only class that day I found him, standing there, right in front of me.

"Edward" I whispered. I didn't think he heard me but he had. He stared at me with disbelieved.

"Bella" he said as he walked towards me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you" He said. "Last time we met we kissed and it was amazing but then you ran. I've liked you since 11th grade but you hated me or so I thougth. I've been looking for you all summer and the only thing I could think was that I would have to look at you at this college because that's where you said you will be going"

"Okay?"

"I came here to ask you something" He said.

"What?"

"Would you go out with me?" He asked. I stared at him and then laughed.

"Yes I would love to" I said. I ran up to him and kissed him. It was just like I had remembered.

The sparks, the feeling, the love


End file.
